


Стена. Рухнула.

by Kalcius



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Everybody Lives, Gen, Humor, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalcius/pseuds/Kalcius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конфликт исчерпан, все живы, все вернулись в Башню. А кто-нибудь вообще осознает, что Скотт Лэнг - не способное держать язык за зубами трепло?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стена. Рухнула.

Старк скривился, всем своим видом показывая, какое одолжение он делает собеседнику, удерживаясь от зевания. Или посылания к Гидре, Фьюри и Локи вместе взятым. И Одину, Одину еще! В общем, Энтони Старк был святым. Святым великомучеником, вынужденным работать – исключительно в силу обстоятельств! – со сворой государственных преступников. Работать и поить их коллекционным (другого и не водилось) виски.  
\- Старк… Я знаю, что за такое не прощают. И просить о подобном глупо. Но мне жаль. Мне правда очень жаль, - Барнс упорно смотрел Старку в глаза, будто пытаясь продавить его взглядом.  
Мстители недоверчиво, напряженно вглядывались в разыгрывающуюся перед ними сцену. Они долго к этому шли. Конфликт измотал всех, перевернул их жизни с ног на голову, заставил месяцами отслеживать действия друг друга, шпионя за всеми сразу. Они все страшно устали. А впереди уже маячила новая война, страшнее которой ни один из них – даже Стив, даже Баки – еще не встречал. Им было необходимо объединиться. Им было необходимо снова почувствовать плечо другого, довериться, забыть о том, что кругом одни враги. И каждый смотрел на Старка.  
От его ответа будет зависеть будущее. 

\- Тони… пожалуйста, - Рождерс – Стив – не выдержал. Сказал с измотанной надеждой.  
Старк бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд и снова посмотрел на Барнса. Залпом допил виски и не глядя сунул бокал в руки Брюсу.  
\- Барнс. Ты… не контролировал себя. По сути, ты даже в сознании не был, - Тони замер в паре шагов от Баки. – Мне не за что тебя прощать.  
Тяжелый, испытующий взгляд глаза в глаза. В нескольких шагах от них Мстители, затаив дыхание, смотрели, как мир снова становится привычно целым. А на лице их Капитана робко пробивалась улыбка…

\- Ух ты! Это было сильно! Знаете, как будто. Ну, такая стена. Рухнула, да. Я прямо почувствовал, как мы становимся одной командой. Да. Круто! – Скотт Лэнг, также известный как Человек-Муравей, радостно улыбался, переводя взгляд с одного супергероя на другого.  
Энтони Эдвард Старк молча посмотрел на него. В глазах клубилась ярость. У Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса глаза, в свою очередь, стали абсолютно пустыми. Он явно пытался понять, каким хреном он оказался в настолько идиотской ситуации?!  
\- А что. Не вовремя я, да? Кхм. Ну. Ну да. Простите. Но это просто был такой момент!.. А вдруг бы. Не все осознали, - Скотт Лэнг с незамутненным взглядом нес привычную прямолинейную фигню.  
Клинт Бартон, стоящий напротив, закрыл глаза, закусил губы (исключительно чтобы не орать от восторга) и являл собой воплощение человека, получившего в подарок то, о чем всю жизнь мечтал. Его буквально потряхивало от еле сдерживаемой радости. Оооо, как он этого ждал! Как он ждал момента, когда сможет стравить Скотта с Тони. А потом натравить его на Роуди. Клинт, как никто, помнил, что он Мститель. А значит, месть его будет страшной…  
Сэм Уилсон, стоящий по правую руку Клинта, был, в общем-то, парнем неплохим. Он искренне считал, что был на стороне добра. И справедливости. Что бы там Вижн не вещал о законе, порядке и закономерностях. И справедливое сердце Сэма жаждало возмездия. Так что он, не таясь, повернул руку с зажатым в ней телефоном так, чтобы камера смогла захватить и невинно-идиотический взгляд Скотта, и бешеные глаза Старка, и Барнса, впадающего в кататонический ступор. О да, он сольет это в сеть. И будет пересматривать долгими зимними вечерами.

Под потолком гостиной головой вниз завис самый юный супергерой Нью-Йорка. Он долго упрашивал своего нового друга зайти вместе на первую сходку Мстителей, так что они опоздали. И двери проигнорировали. Влезли через окно этажом выше, а дальше… Ну, дальше добраться до гостиной было делом техники. Вдова их, конечно, заметила, но не сдала. Только приподняла бровь, безмолвно обещая Паркеру выговор. Или же отчитывать она собралась обоих опоздавших. И то, что второй официально даже не был приглашен на встречу, ситуацию не спасет. Вообще-то, Питеру начало казаться, что это только усугубит ситуацию. Черт, он еще не очень хорошо разбирался во всех этих кодексах супербратанов.  
А рядом с Паучком качался на сделанных из паутины качелях Уэйд Уилсон. Он наслаждался общим видом, речью (а это была очень хорошая речь, правда-правда!) Муравейки, а так же садистским наслаждением, которое Пернатые даже не собирались скрывать. И только неподдельное страдание на лице Капитана Америки (тут нужно непременно отдать честь! Нет-нет, честь, и руку, и сердце, и предстательную железу мы отдадим Паучку. Когда тот подрастет), так вот, только неподдельное страдание на лице Роджерса не позволяло Дэдпулу спрыгнуть вниз и неумолимо потребовать у Муравейки шикарную пятюню.  
Ибо Уэйд Уилсон, жалкий, несчастный, больной на всю голову психопат, кажется, только что узнал, что у него есть брат, с которым его разлучили во младенчестве.  
Сволочи!


End file.
